


Cool Guy

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Cute, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff, I hope I’m not alone with this ship, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan X Thomas, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Spoilers, Spoilers for the new Sanders Sides video, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that’s right, thomas sanders - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Thomas calling Logan “cool” really got to him. He really appreciated the compliment, as he had never been complimented like that before. Logan wishes to discuss Thomas’s claim with him and it ends in a way that neither of them had expected.





	Cool Guy

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the tags, this story is Logan x Thomas because I suddenly ship them after the recent episode. That’s not weird, right? Right...? 
> 
> Anyway, yes, this does include some major spoiler for the new Sanders Sides video. I suggest watching that before reading this. 
> 
> Also, I am still working on the Pride Month series, but is gonna go into July since I had way too much stress in June, and had to focus on the more important things. 
> 
> Warning:  
> \- Minor Swearing  
> \- Spoilers from the recent SS video  
> \- (Sort of) Out of character Logan

Logan had never felt this before. Well, that was a small lie. He had felt this before, but not to this extent. Sure, he had felt it when Thomas had successfully reached a deadline, or when he was eating a Crofter's sandwich, but this amount of happiness flowing through his veins was almost too overwhelming. A good overwhelming, though. 

All Logan ever wanted was to be cool. He always felt like the odd one out of the group. He used vocabulary cards in a desperate attempt to fit in with the other sides. But nothing seemed to be working. He had just accepted that he would never fit in with the other three. 

However, he was not prepared for what he had received that faithful day. 

When Thomas had thanked him, he thought nothing of it and went with his instinct reaction; 

"Oh, don't mention it. Just another day's work." 

But then, what Thomas had followed it up with sparked something in Logan; 

"No, seriously. You're really... cool." 

That sentence alone had sparked some sort of chemical change in his brain. Like he had just opened up a new, better door to a more promising and jubilant life. He was rendered speechless before retiring to his room, feeling bliss tingle throughout his blood. He felt at ease. He felt relaxed. He felt happy. 

Truly happy. 

The other sides had undoubtedly noticed his change in behaviour. That night, Logan definitely looked off. He looked more serene. He smiled more. 

He smiled. 

He genuinely smiled. 

Not an excited smile that he would usually crack when he was overjoyed about something he's passionate about. 

A soft, calm one. 

"Logan? Buddy? Did something happen? You seem high," Virgil had stated in concern. 

Logan has assured him that he's completely fine, which had confused the others even further. Hey, Logan has a reputation to keep. 

He didn't mind shattering that reputation when with Thomas, though. 

________

"Thomas?" Logan has softly called from Thomas's doorway to his bedroom, leaning up against it and resting his head on the distressed wood. 

Thomas suddenly ceased his haste typing movements on the keys of his overly decorated laptop at the sudden disruption in the room. A familiar voice echoed through it, rather than the quiet voices coming from some cliche movie Thomas had found on Netflix and threw on for some background noise. 

Once Thomas's gaze met Logan's, he quirked an eyebrow. "Logan? What are you doing here, bud?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side. Logan huffed out a delicate laugh and folded his arms over his chest. 

"I came to talk to you." 

Thomas's curiosity and confuse grew. "About what? Look, I'm sorry, I know I really shouldn't be researching conspiracy theories half an hour before I have to sleep, but-," 

"Shush, Thomas, I wasn't even aware that you had been researching conspiracy theories," Logan interrupted, straightening himself up and taking a few strides into the dimly lit room, having more light almond glow crawl in from the hallway when Logan had entered. "I simply wish to have a chat about what you had claimed earlier." 

"Is this about The Duke?" Thomas questioned, receiving a shake of the head from his logic. Said facet had taken more swift steps towards the bed, stopping when his knees were almost touching the thick blanket sitting on the mattress. 

"Fear not Thomas, for I will refrain from discussing Remus for a while, just so that you can soak in all of the information you had to unfortunately learn today," Logan explained with a small, almost nonexistent laugh. 

Thomas narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, seemingly out of ideas for what Logan could possibly wish to talk to him about. 

"Then, what do you want to talk about, Logan?" 

A deep sigh escaped Logan's lips as he glanced down at the ground for a second, suddenly anxious for what he was about to say. When did Logan and Virgil switch places? 

"I wish to discuss when you called me 'cool' earlier," Logan calmly clarified once he had lifted his gaze to meet Thomas's- admittedly still confused one- once more. 

Thomas's pupils blew wide as he vigorously shook his head multiple times, trying to process what his logic had just said to him. "You- what? Am I hearing this correctly?" 

Logan nodded in confirmation, letting a breathy chuckle pass his lips. "Precisely. I want to talk about this with you because I know that you will not spread anything if I request that you keep it secret. I have a reputation to keep with the others." 

Thomas's featured softened at Logan's words, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness wash over him. He felt special. He felt special because Logan actually trusted him to keep his secrets if he requested. Fuck, if he didn't know any better he'd think that he was in love with Logan. That... can't happen. He can't date one of his own sides... can he? 

Thomas's daydream was suddenly cut short by Logan snapping his fingers in front of his host's face in irritation. "Thomas? Are you listening to me?" Logan's brow was knit in frustration, but also a hint of disappointment, Thomas observed. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah Logan I'm just uh, tired," Thomas laughed nervously, eliciting a small, cute giggle from Logan. 

"That's apparent, Thomas." 

"But that doesn't matter. What did you want to say about me calling you cool?" 

Logan's eyes widened in surprise when he was suddenly acutely reminded of the real reason he came to Thomas in the first place. 

Logan began fiddling with his thumbs as his face dusted a light shade of pink. "May I sit down?" He inquired. 

Thomas scoffed jokingly and nodded, pushing his laptop to the side, flinching when it almost hit the floor. "Of course you can! Why wouldn't you be able to?" Thomas laughed as Logan seated himself on Thomas's king size bed, shuffling so that he was cross legged and facing Thomas. 

"Well, your laptop was there, and I would hate to destroy a piece of one of your many expensive electronics," Logan explained almost timidly as he rested his elbows in his lap, picking and playing with his blunt fingernails. 

Thomas let out a loud, unadulterated laugh at Logan's reasoning. "Logan, you're imaginary. You don't have any real world impact." 

Logan quirked an eyebrow, a shit-eating smirk finding its way onto his face. Thomas had never actually touched the sides in their pure forms before, so he had just assumed that it was impossible. The intellectual side then reached over and rested his left hand on Thomas's bare, exposed bicep, chuckling softly at Thomas's gasp. 

"This feels... weird," Thomas admitted. It felt... different from actual human contact. It was like Logan was sending flame through his veins. Like Logan was burning a mark onto his host's flushes flesh. It was a nice feeling, though. It felt different from a physical human's contact. Thomas nearly failed at holding back a whine when Logan retracted his hand with a sigh. 

"I really appreciate that you called me cool, Thomas," Logan confessed, staring down at the silky bedsheets and picking at some loose thread. "Nobody has ever complimented me like that before." 

Thomas was taken aback. Nobody? Not even Patton had given him a small little compliment simpler than saying that Logan was cool? Patton had called him smart before, so wouldn't that count as a compliment?

"But, hasn't Patton called you 'smart' before? Wasn't that a compliment?" 

"No, not really. I mean, yes, it was, however, it didn't really feel like a proper compliment," Logan replied, receiving a quizzical expression from Thomas. "Allow me to explain further: I'm the logical and intellectual facet of your personality. It's my job. Patton was, essentially, complimenting me on doing my job well. Which, yes, felt good in theory, but it's like if you told a famous author that he or she is amazing at writing stories. They know they are, otherwise they wouldn't be famous," Logan explained further, feeling almost relieved at Thomas's nods every so often, glad that his host is following along with his in-depth explanation. Usually the other sides get bored by the third syllable. 

"However," Logan continued, earning himself a breathy laugh from Thomas. "Telling me that I'm cool," Logan paused, his eyes wondering as he thought of an efficient term to describe his feelings. "'Hits me in the feels' more," He smiled sheepishly at Thomas's giddy mini-clap. 

"You used a slang term! I'm so proud of you!" Thomas cheered happily, keeping his own fingers intertwined. 

Logan could feel his face flush with embarrassment, but decided on ignoring it for now. "I've been trying to be seen as 'cool' or 'trendy' so that I can enjoy myself while spending some time with the others. I've always felt so out of place because I'm consistently so professional and sophisticated," Logan took a deep breath, his hand finding Thomas's on his host's lap. "So, thank you, Thomas." 

Logan smirked deviously to himself as he watched Thomas's features dust a bright shade of pretty salmon. Logan was more than positive that he was in the same situation, but he honestly couldn't care less right at this moment. Logan was already so out of character anyway, so why not just let it happen? 

"Thank you for being so amazing, Logan," Thomas replied. Instead of saying "you're welcome", he decided to thank Logan for his constant help. Thomas didn't want Logan to think that he was just doing it for the praise. He smiled and gave Logan's soft hand a light squeeze when he didn't reply, eliciting a quiet gasp from his logic. 

"You're quiet all of the sudden," Thomas quipped. 

Logan chortled and gazed down at the bedsheets. "Yeah, well, expressing my feelings tends to render me speechless." 

Although Logan seemed fine, comfortable, calm and collected, Thomas still saw a twinge if hurt- or something similar- ungraciously pick at Logan's features. 

"Logan?" Thomas's voice was soft as he untangled his and Logan's fingers, reaching over to trace his fingers down Logan's jawline. Logan made a small 'huh' sound and shot his gaze back up at Thomas. He could feel his concern. 

"Is everything okay? You seem to be deep in thought," Thomas bit his lip gingerly and knit his brow, displaying his heavy concern for the Nerd. 

"I'm fine, Thomas." 

Thomas's concern grew, knowing full well that that was a lie. 

"You're lying." 

"Lying? Why would I ever feel the need to communicate a falsehood?" 

"Because you're not skilled in expressing negative emotions." 

Logan sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Have you ever heard of 'touch starvation', Thomas?" 

Thomas nodded his head. "I was all too familiar with it in high school, if you remember correctly," Thomas chuckled. "Virgil can tell you that without hesitation." 

This time, it was Logan's turn to bite and chew at his bottom lip. "That's what I am. Touch starved." 

"Goodness, does Patton do anything for you?" Thomas quipped almost angrily. Patton always let it be known that he was all about love and physical contact, like hugs. Had he never hugged Logan before? 

"Don't fall too frustrated with him, Thomas," Logan reassured, holding his hand up in an attempt to calm Thomas down. "I told him that I prefer not to have too much physical contact. Hugs especially. Which, obviously was a falsehood. I just didn't want my reputation as a serious facet to be tarnished," Logan thoroughly explained. 

"Logan," Thomas sighed. "Why would you do that? You know what happens when you repress negative emotions." 

"Like I said, I wanted them to keep on treating me like a professional part of you," Logan raised his hand in the air, only to slap it back down again in frustration with himself and his own actions. Thomas could see tears threatening to spill out of Logan's eyes; spreading around and soaking in his eyelids. 

There was a tension filled silence while Thomas thought of something to help Logan. Logan aggressively chewed at his lip- nearly drawing blood- as he tried desperately to keep that hot tears from spilling down his face. 

"Lo, come here," Thomas reached a hand out for Logan to take. Logan hesitantly tangled their fingers together loosely and anxiously awaited Thomas's next move, which was (to his surprise) hooking his other arm around his back and using his strength to pull Logan unceremoniously into his lap; Logan's legs on either side of Thomas's thighs. 

Logan hastily wrapped his arms around Thomas's shoulders at the abrupt gesture, preventing himself from falling. A small chuckle escaped Logan's lips as his cheeks and collarbones flushed into a deep shade of red, his lip still caught in between his teeth. 

Thomas then lifted his thumb up to Logan's lip and swiped it across, effectively releasing his now swollen lip. "You shouldn't do that. Don't wanna injure those lips." 

Logan shrugged. "I don't mind, really."

Thomas gave a short laugh and tightened his grip on Logan's back. "Whatever you say, Nerdy Wolverine." 

Logan's lips formed a small pout (which Logan would never admit to doing) as he ducked his head and buried it into Thomas's neck, breathing in his fruity scent. Thomas sighed contently at the abundance of warmth that he was receiving, not only physically but emotionally. His heart felt full. His heart was tingling with a fire and passion for Logan. Fuck it. He was in love with Logan. 

"You're quite the cuddler, Logan," Thomas pointed out lightheartedly. He felt Logan groan against his skin. 

"I've never been cuddled before. It's embarrassing," Logan replied. "But my body seems to crave the contact of another human being," Logan sighed and melted more into Thomas's comforting embrace. "Oh, and, for your information, Thomas, 'cuddler' is not a proper word. It's another modern term that millennials made up."

"Well, I don't know if millennials made it up, Logan," Thomas retorted. 

"Just shut up and cuddle me." 

Thomas laughed, loud and unashamed, at Logan's rare but oh so adorable unprofessional remark. He more than happily obliged, holding Logan closer to his body and leaning back into his back, allowing Logan to put all of his weight into his host. The intellectual trait jumped slightly at the change of positions, but welcomed it nonetheless. 

Logan tried to bury his head more into the juncture between Thomas's neck and shoulders, but received a hiss from Thomas instead. He quickly lifted his head up, resting his elbows on either side of Thomas's head, staring down at him. 

"My apologies, Thomas. Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, no Logan it's just... your glasses are digging into my neck." 

A look of realization graced Logan's features as he remembered that, yes, he indeed needed a great pair of spectacles in order to see the world. 

Thomas reached up to slide Logan's glasses off of the logical facet's nose, but was interjected when Logan pulled back. 

"Thomas, I would prefer to see while I'm still awake," Logan quipped, a small smirk creeping its way into the corners of his lips. 

"Then, how are we supposed to cuddle, Logan?" Thomas quirked an eyebrow. 

"I suppose I'll have to be the one underneath you, rather than you being beneath me." 

"But I'm comfortableeee," Thomas whined pathetically with an over-exaggerated pout. 

Logan rolled his eyes and let out an unadulterated chortle at Thomas's antics. "Beggars can't be choosers, Thomas." 

Thomas rolled his eyes back. "Well, sometimes you talk too much." 

Logan smirked mischievously and leaned in closer, almost accidentally brushing their lips together. "Yeah? And what do you plan on doing about it?" 

Thomas could feel his heartbeat speed up excessively. His and Logan's lips were so, so close to each other. All he had to do with lean in a centimetre and they'd be kissing. And, by the look of Logan's smirk mixed with his face being so damn close to Thomas's, Logan wanted the same thing. Both of their faces and necks were dusted bright pinks and reds combined. 

'Fuck it,' Thomas thought. 

"This," Thomas declared before leaning in that centimetre, claiming Logan's lips with his own. He wrapped both of his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him down so that he was flush against Thomas's body, their legs tangling together. 

Logan sat in shock for merely a few seconds before reciprocating the kiss, releasing feelings that he never even knew he held. He knew that he had always definitely acted differently around Thomas, but he couldn't put it into words. He had finally found his answer. 

Logan hates feelings and love with a passion, but his desire for Thomas just felt so right. 

Thomas pulled away from the kiss before it could get too heated, making Logan whine at the loss of contact. Thomas chuckled and booped Logan's nose. 

"C'mon. Don't whine like that, my beautiful Nerd. You don't want to be embarrassed again." 

Logan smirked timidly and averted his gaze to a wall on the other side of the room, opting to look anywhere but Thomas. 

"That was the first time I've kissed anyone," He admitted nervously. 

"Aww, really?" 

Logan nodded, still refusing to make eye contact with his host. 

"Did it feel good?" Thomas questioned. Logan nodded once more. 

"Better than I had expected. I've always thought that love and everything to do with it was absolutely nauseating," Logan finally turned his head back to gaze into Thomas's soft light chocolate eyes. 

"So, I assume that means that you've never had a boyfriend, either?" 

Logan nodded in confirmation. 

Damn. Logan turned out to be more broken than Thomas had thought. He chewed at his bottom lip earnestly, considering if he was actually going to ask Logan what he really wanted to. 

Ah, fuck it. Thomas and Logan has already crossed a barrier that neither of them thought was even possible. 

"Looks like today is full of firsts for you, Logan," Thomas quipped, Logan nodding in response. 

"First time being complimented, first time being cuddled, first time being kissed," Logan listed, with a hint of bashfulness laced in his voice. 

Thomas took one last deep breath before cupping Logan's cheek in his palm, turning the Nerd's face so that they were staring longingly into each other's eyes. 

"Well, would you like me to be your first boyfriend?" 

Logan gasped quietly and opened and closed his mouth a few times, lost for what to say. A few stutters came out, but nothing with any real substance. He was never left speechless. 

"Is this your way of asking me out?" 

"Yup," Thomas replied confidently, no longer ashamed or questioning if dating one of his own sides was weird or odd. 

An adorable and genuine smile painted over Logan's lips as he let out a few breathy, almost inaudible giggles. 

"In that case," Logan started, before diving down and capturing Thomas's lips for another, briefer kiss. "I, Logan Sanders, accept you, Thomas Sanders, as my first boyfriend." 

Thomas laughed at the nerdy way of accepting his confession, but was overjoyed nonetheless. A content, dopey smile never left Thomas's lips as he and Logan laid there for a few minutes, soaking in everything that had just happened. 

Logan was the one to finally break the silence. 

"Now, get some rest, Thomas. I'll wake you in the morning," Logan playfully chastised as he started sliding out of the bed and out of Thomas's arms, only to get a loud whine from Thomas and a grab at his arm. 

"No! Stay! Please!" 

Logan rolled his eyes playfully but easily gave in. "Alright, Thomas. Only because you're so adorable." 

Thomas finally moved his laptop off of his bed and onto his nightstand and cuddled up underneath the covers, watching as Logan simply snapped his fingers to change into his classic unicorn onesie. Logan then peeled off his glasses, placing them onto the nightstand beside Thomas's laptop, climbing into the bed beside Thomas and allowing Thomas to wrap his arm around his torso, pulling him closer to his body. Thomas gave Logan's dark hazelnut hair a quick peck before uttering. 

"Goodnight, Logan." 

Logan smiled happily before replying with; 

"Goodnight, Thomas." 

Needless to say, it took a lot of explaining the next morning when Patton caught them sharing a quick kiss while waiting for the coffee to brew.


End file.
